How the Marvelo Brothers Play
by Misty the Hedgehog
Summary: Based off of a Sonic fancharacter from SAKA, Mince's background on how he came to be, and what other secrets lie in his past, before he became the most evil enemy Sonic has faced. blood, language, and love stuff. Ch. 3: A Stray in Trouble added!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was obvious that the excecutives disagreed to the project, seeing it as a failure financially and morally. Dr. Lacross watched as they kept going on with reasons to deny the project, and smiled as him and his partner were next in line.

Mince on the other hand wasn't too thrilled.

Dr. Lacross grinned, "We'll make it, I know we will."

Mince glanced at the human with a slightly disturbed glare, "Lacross, it's an experiment to see whether or not cats can get the flu. Why the hell am I part of this?"

Dr. Lacross stared back at him, "That's what they told you?"

The chameleon nodded.

The human in white laughed suddenly, disrupting the executives discussion, and forced them to move to a different spot. Mince quickly felt humiliated, seeing the reaction, and put a hand over his face.

Dr. Lacross then stopped and turned to him, "No, that's not why we're here, we're here because I want to start a project on cancer."

Mince's expression shifted from a suttle stare to his mouth hanging open and his eyes widened, "C-Cancer? Are you mad? Do you realize how many scientists are already on this issue? We're just someone that joining the bandwagon. He'll never let us into it!"

Dr. Lacross then grinned even more, "That's when you come in, those Laborings are a brilliant invention! And with those, there's no human testing, no animal testing, we're basically sitting care free....almost."

Mince closed his mouth, and closed his eyes, "I see, is that why you asked me to grab the Laboring databases and sketches?"

He nodded, "and you'll be the one of five experimenting for the cure, so it's all said and done!"

Unsure of this project, Mince sighed and watched as the executives finalized their decision, and walked into the headmaster's office. He growled a little, just seeing the bastard's name made him twitch.

Lacross looked at Mince again, "Are you ok?"

Keeping cool, he nodded, "Huston Tucker...who made him the headmaster of the FBI anyways?"

"You mean CEO?" The human corrected.

The chameleon clutched the sketches in his hands tighter, "Whatever."

The human didn't reply, seeing the chameleon hated talking about Huston. Their heads then lifted up as the office door opened, the the five executives stepped out, holding their briefcases promptly, and troted out.

Then one stopped and looked at the two, scanning them deeply with suspicion.

The human was dressed in a white trench coat, and baby-blue slacks, apparently out of black slacks, blonde hair, and silver shades that covered his eyes that appeared to be made back in the disco years. Disgusted, the executive then looked at Mince.

Mince stared back, brown in color, in a grey trench coat, black jeans, and a broken horn below his secondary horn. The blue eyes though made the executive relax, even though he dressed slightly dark. The human then turned and walked away, putting on a souless expression with his posture.

Dr. Lacross then stood up, "Let us move forward, we're we will suceed in anything thrown at us!"

Mince sighed again, "You mean what we throw at whatever's in front of us."

Both stepped into the office, entering into a large brown room, windows taking up two walls, giving a view around Juracho Tropolis, the best being Ebony Circle, where events of all sorts are taken place. A red rug stretched to the CEO's desk, with black couches and chairs set aside for guests that followed, with two coffee tables in front of those couches. There were four chairs that sat in front of the CEO's desk, and behind it, was a heavier human with grey hair and relaxed eyes. Huston Tucker inscribed on a name stand.

Mince tried to keep a content look, but his eyes showed anger, which didn't bother the man, as he stood up, smiling big, opening his arms.

"Welcome the two of you! I've been dying to get to see what this project is all about." He greeted, "Please, have a seat and make yourself confortable."

Dr. Lacross was delighted to sit, but Mince still stood in his place, "I'd rather stand thank you."

Still not affected by Mince, Huston sat down, "Now, I have heard it was based on a cancer cure, but, using a different technique?"

Dr. Lacross smiled with gluttony, "Indeed sir! You see, Mince will explain what the different idea is and how it'll be used."

Huston nodded and stared pleasantly at Mince, "Ah, Mince please-"

"Dr. Marvelo if you will." The chameleon growled a little.

Huston nodded once again, "Sorry, Dr. Marvelo. But..." He then shuffled through his desk, and pulled out a folder titled "Projects" and laid it down, and flipped through the papers as he spoke, "I don't need an explination, in fact, I have had someone already come up and explain it to me."

Both paused and stared at him, with wonder in their eyes.

He then took a group of papers and flipped through those, "In fact she mentioned your name Min- er, Dr. Marvelo, she explained the whole thing to me, and I let it passed."

The chameleon lightened up a little, but was concerned on who came in before then, "Who was it? And how long ago?"

"Just yesterday actually!" He smiled, "and um....oh! Samiria Windmare!"

Mince closed his eyes, "That explains the equipment."

Huston smiled and closed up the files, "You may leave, the project is in efect indeed, so please go and start up."

Still in surprize, Dr. Lacross stood up and walked away. Mince followed, happy that they didn't even sit there for not even five minutes.

Mince was also happy that he had a car of his own, while Dr. Lacross had the bus.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm baaaaaaaack! After what.....2 years maybe xD

Well, this would be the start of Mince's past, my fan character ^.^


	2. A New Ability

**Chapter 1:**

**A New Ability?**

_Institution of Mutation Association Headquarters: _

_Private Office of Korin Tyron_

The human's face darkened as Samiria told the human of the bad news. The white and black wolf lowering her ears and head, feeling the anger rising within him.

She shook her head, "She could die any day now, there's nothing we can do about it."

Korin gritted his teeth tightly, trying to bear the news, "Where's Mince, he would know what to do!"

Samiria's head flicked up, and he blue eyes darkened as well, "The bitch has been pushed to much, you've mistreated her, and if youmistreat a Mother Laboring, they're life span decreases dramatically! You hardly feed her and hardly take care of her! What else do you expect after doing such things?"

Korin sighed in deep agony, "We did everything by the book."

The wolf growled, "Oh no you didn't, she needs raw flesh, and not just any flesh, actual human flesh."

Korin glared at her once again, "That's murder you're talking about! I will not just throw children into the cage with that beast!"

Samiria closed her eyes tightly, "Any kind of human flesh, dead or alive, young or old! You don't have to commit murder to feed her."

Korin growled loudly and turned around, "I want Mince here as soon as possible, and I want _him_ to take a look at her!"

Seeing the blonde human being stubborn, she shook her head behind his back, and started dialing on her cell-phone.

_Driving to home, currently on Juracho Steel Bridge headed west bound:_

His cell-phone rang loudly, just as he was crossing over the center of the bridge, Mince decided to answer, seeing Samiria's number on caller ID.

Mince ahted driving and talking at the same time, but he sensed something was important, and answered, "Sam?"

"Mince, where are you at?" She replied, still irritated.

"Headed home, why?"

"Well, you know Lorgria?"

"Yeah? What about her?"

"She's dying. And Korin wants answers from you."

Mince paused, Lorgria was one of 2,000 Mother Laborings made, only 8 were within a 1,000 mile radius. As only 1 year went by, already half of them have died off due to lack of care, or misuse of them. Lorgria was one of two left in the area. Lorgria was one of his favorites, because she was one of the hardest to mistreat, and one of the most relaxed, warm-hearted ones. He wondered what caused the reults of her about ready to die.

Mother Laborings may be strong on the outside, but they are very fragile creatures, and need special care to get the best out of them.

Quickly dismembered with agrrivation, he answered back, "I'll be there in an hour. Tell the stupid bastard to have her taken to a private space and hold her there."

_Back at IMA headquarters: 50 minutes later_

_Room 202 observing section_

Samiria sat there, her hands holding her head up, leaning on a control panel, and staring at what was barely alive, Lorgria.

The massive hedgehog mutant just laid motionless, letting out a small whimper every once in a while, sometimes even had the effort to look up towards the mirrored glass, the creature knew Samiria was there, and looked at her in agony and pain. Black eyes with red slits just looked back at her with death looming, the bones indenting her skin, making the creature look old and worthless, starving, and infected. It didn't even have enough energy to twitch its tail, it only yelped every time it tried to move just for a small benefit, but was struck with punishment for doing so. This wasn't an ordinary illness. Samiria just sat there, trying to figure out what it was that was all over the creatures body, the white patches that covered her were unusual, the quills almost looking like they're rotting away, and her stomach shriveling like a raisen.

"Mince is not going to be happy about this" she muttered to herself, "He even said it was a bad idea, but did Huston listen, nope, he just gave her away."

All she could do was sit and stare at the poor creature, she knew how much she ment to Mince, and he wasn't going to take the news lightly. By the white spots though, she had to gets part of the problem was not enough fat, therefore the skin is being eaten alive by the body itself, hoping to find some source of fat. Fat to a Mother Laboring was a great thing, it was cushion against hard surfaces, it was an emergency kit for wounds, or if a Super Laboring happened to break through the stomach because of a faulty chemical, then the creature could just lay and it's stomach would use the fat to build a healing patch, a glue of sort. The lack of fat meant no cushion, which lead to hardly any reproduction, or smaller Laborings. Soon, she would have no energy to breathe, and either starve, or sufficate. In this case, Lorgria was starving, and when the quills start to decay, she's beyond repair, and should be put out of her misery.

Samiria hated watching her in pain, but she wanted Mince to give his last good-bye before she was put to sleep. But then Mince would've wanted her to put her out of her misery before hand maybe.

She shrugged, and opened the door that lead to where Lorgria was laying, and slowly stepped to her.

The creature's ear's twitched and moved a little, sensing the wolf come close, and closed it's eyes as Samiria knelt down and stroked her head.

"Those selfish bastards." She growled, "I'm so sorry."

She only laid there, but was capable of letting out a small whimper that Samiria could barely hear, an answer that she took as "It's not ur fault."

Samiria hugged the creature, trying not to cause pain, but she just wanted to hug the creature so they both could ty and feel a little better.

The door opened again, and Korin stepped in, just getting ready to speak, when Mince shoved him aside from behind and ran up to the creature.

Samiria looked up at Mince as he came and knelt beside the creature, "She's at the last stage, she's having a little hard time breathing, but she' starving to death."

Mince stroked the creature, and felt the quills, moist, and easy to tear bits and pieces, he could feel a small bite as he touched the quills, and quickly retreated the hand away, and wiped it on his coat. He looked at his hands, seeing some skin was already gone, and started to bleed. He then looked back on where he wiped his hand on his coat, and seen a hole that was created, the coat being dissolved a little.

"Acid." he growled, "She's out of fat, and it's dissolving her skin."

Samiria nodded, "I presume she can't recover, no matter what we do?"

Mince glared at her, "In the observe sector, now."

Both stood up, and walked to the door, Korin and some other guards standing to the side, and shut the door for them, and sat inside with the creature. Korin then decided to go in, leaving the guards to sit in their spots by the door, with the creature.

Samiria and Mince watched as the human passed and went into the hallway through the steel door, and shut it behind him.

Both then looked back at one another, Mince about ready to lose his temper, "How the hell did this happen?!"

Samiria lowered her ears, "From what they said, they've been feeding them meat that you by at a meat shop, not humanized meat, they considered it cannabilism."

Mince nodded, "That explains the skin, but what about the stomach? Was something mixed in to cause that to happen? That's suppose to happen last, not while the skin is breaking down!"

The wolf looked back at Lorgria, then back at the chameleon, "I wouldn't know, I've never had this problem!"

Mince took a deep sigh, and ooked at the creature as well, still frustrated.

"If there was a way she could recover, what would it be?" The wolf asked him.

"You see al those guards in there." He growled, "They' all have to be eaten alive for her to pull through right now, but with her as weak as she is, she won't even twitch."

"Would she recover quickly?" She questioned him again.

"Yes"

"Then just shoot the stupid humans and drag them in front of her, she'll be up and going in no time!"

"Samiria, they'd have to be alive as she's killing them, if the blood is still flowing even after they're dea, she'll recover, but if you ill them, and three minutes later give them to her, she might not make it at all, and then I'd be charged for homicide."

Samiria growled, "Not like you haven't been already."

"Never! That was the IMA and FBI's fault, and they blamed it on me!" He snarled a little.

Both then stood quietly, staring at one another for a moment, then Mince let out a deeper sigh and covered his face in irritation.

"What are we going to do then?" Samiria asked him.

"I don't know." Mince muttered lowly, as he turned his face towards the glass.

"Well we can't just leave her there to die! We have to put her to sleep and us the rest as-"

As Samiria spoke, she turned her head toward the glass, and both of them leaped backwards as one of the guard went flying and was thrown against the mirrored glass, a crack streaming across as he hit, and fell back onto the ground. The other guards then started to shoot at her, but the creature stood up, and lunged at them, the bullets not doing anything to slow her down. The creature then took a guard by the side, and yanked him to the side, tearing his bullet proof armor and coat right off, leaving his torn shirt and skin open for her attack again. She lunged again, and her laws clamped onto his side, she jerked her head, and all that the two could see was flesh stretching as she tore, the guard dead the moment she bit into him.

The other five guards kept shooting, but she didn't care, she took another bite, then bolted towards another. She kept doing the same thing over and over, and within minutes, the guards were dead, and blood drenched the floor completely in red. Lorgria on the other hand, started to look better already, the white patches fading, and her quills and stomach looking better.

Both of their mouths dropped, watching her eat the humans. Neither one of them had any idea what just cuased this to happen.

"Well," Samiria spoke up after a moment of silence, "Do you think she'd eat us if we went in there?"

Mince shook his head, "I wouldn't know, but let's not take the chance."

The creature looked up towards them, and her tail started to wag, and her expression flipped from irritation to happiness. Neither Mince or Samirai had any idea how the beast managed to pull it off. Mince did though have the theory that one of the guards got curious, and pissed her off to where no matter how much pain was running through her viens, that they were all dead.

Like they say, don't poke the bear!

"Um, I think she should go home with you." Samiria suggested, "Since you can turn around and sue them for animal neglect."

"I can take her, but I can't sue them" He replied.

"why not?"

"Because technically she's not an animal." He answered, "She'd probably be classified as "property" instead of animal."

_Back at Juracho Tropolis_

_Juracho Tropolis Underground Mutant Labratory_

The creature followed Mince closely behind, still covered in blood, and trailing it as they walked, all the scientists watching them as they paced in shock, seeing the blood was one thing, but seeing Lorgria back in their hands was remarkable.

Mince lead her to a large oval operation room, and sealed her inside temporarly, and went back to his lab, looking for a few things to run some tests.

A white fox then poked his head into his lab, with gold markings shining, he smiled, "So the bitch is back huh?"

Mince laughed at his comment, looking at a test tube to see if it was what he needed, "Indeed, I need to see something though."

The fox's expression faded, "Why, what did they do?"

Mince grabbed two more test tubes filled with chemicals, and started walking, "They about killed her," he stopped by the door and faced him, "Feeding the wrong meat, I could've sworn she was getting so close to death, next thing I knew, 6 IMA guards are torn to shreds, adn here she is happy as hell and healthy."

The fox nodded, "That is kinda weird, especially for a Mother Laboring like her."

Mince glanced around and faced back at him, "Jared, grab Carlos and Samiria, bring them to room 180."

Jared nodded, "Right away!"

Mince hurried to Lorgria, went into the storage linked to the oval lab, and started dragging out a steel table, stained with chemical spills, blood, and ink. As he laid out some of the experimental equipment, the creature sat patiently, watching as he went back and forth between rooms, and back to another room, an obverving room silimar to the ones at the IMA. Mince took a quick glance at her, seeing she was her normal dark grey color, her quills and stomach fully restored, and all the patches gone. It was remarkable, no Mother Laboring has ever recovered so fast from nearly been killed.

A few minutes later, Samiria, Jared, and a black echidna titled Carlos walked in, and stood by Mince as he mixed chemicals, all curious of what he was doing.

Carlos was the first to speak up, "So what's going on?"

Mince smiled, "I have a feeling the IMA made a tiny improvement without even realizing it." He then took a seringe, and started to fill it with a florecent blue solution.

Samiria stared blankly at the chameleon, "excuse me? The IMA don't make mistakes."

Mince grinned devilishly, "All the more reason to give them a bad record, and us a better reputation."

He then walked over with a blank seringe, and poked the creature on the shoulder, taking some of her blood, then walked back to the table, continuing to expreiment.

"So what do you think they did?" Jared questioned the chameleon.

"I think they gave her the ability to....what's the word? Fake-Out?" Mince smiled, squirting the blood into a test tube.

Samiria's ears flicked up, "You mean pretend your dying, but ur really just drawing attention so you can-"

"Slide them into a trap." Carlos finished.

"Which means the bitch was faking her death, so she could get what she wanted." Mince grinned again, adding the blue chemical to the blood. He quickly put a stopper to the tube, and shook it rapidly, the blood and chemical mixing, and turning a dark purple, almost black.

He looked at the mixture, and watched it carefully, "Watch."

All of them drew close to the test tube, and watched it, even Lorgria slowly came up and sniffed it, smelling her own blood through the glass. All watched as the blood started to spread in globs, and growing fast, comsuming the blue liquid as it spread. Soon all but the blood which shifted into flesh was left inside.

"So what just happened?" Carlos stared blankly.

"The blue was a special acid." Mince explained, "Her blood used the acid as a medical aid, and the blood grew into flesh."

"So that means that she's practically invincible." Samiria spoke with a little glee.

Mince nodded, "And since she's ours again, it's fantastic." He then drew up another seringe, filled with red chemical, "Now it's time we start the project for cancer, Project Vampiri."

"Oh I hate this part." Jared lowered his ears and covered his eyes.

Mince walked over to the creature and stuck the seringe into her shoulder, she twitched as the chemical started to spread, when Mince pulled it out, she quicklyran to the far side of the oval lab, and curled up.

"Samiria, could you come back in a hour for me? I need to rush home and grab a few things." Mince asked her.

Samiria nodded, and all three followed Mince out, leaving the creature to lay by herself, and the equipment still out.


	3. Sweet Love

**WARNING!! Contains a romantic/ semi-sexual scene! Skip chapter or read to _Later that night_ if not interested!**

**Chapter 2:**

**Sweet Love**

_Mince's home: Juracho Tropolis_

"Mommy?" The little chameleon walked into the kitchen, "What's for lunch?"

Shiry sighed, washing the dishes slowly as she spoke, she glanced at the clock and noticed it was already one in the afternoon, "Well, what do you want hun?"

"A sandwich please?" The little one answered.

A hand then was placed on top of her head, and rubbed her head a little a silver chameleon walked by her, she watched as the older male walked to the fridge.

The silver one smiled a little, "I'll make it for you Onterage, hop up here to the table."

Greatly pleased, she rushed up to the table, and crawled onto the chair, and sat patiently, watching the silver one draw out some turkey, mayonaise, and a knife next to the fridge, the started for the bread.

"Thank you Darren." Shiry smiled.

Onterage continuted to watch him, while Darren looked through the window past her, "I've noticed Mince has been a little busier than usual, what's been going on?"

Shiry shrugged, "I think Dr. Lacross finally talked to him about that cancer project, so he's either setting up or is doing the project already."

Darren finished Onterage's sanwich, and placed it in front of her, the little chameleon then started eating it right after. Darren walked over beside Shiry, and laid a hand on the white chameleon's shoulder, and whispered close to her, "Is everything okay?"

She lowered her head, and finished up the last bowl before draining the sink, "I just wish he was here more, Onterage needs a fatherly figure, more than just me. I've been spending more time with her than I should, and I'm owrried that she'll grow up to hate him."

Darren turned and leaned against the counter, "True, but I was asking if the two of you were doin' ok."

She smiled, "We're doing fine, nothing of trouble."

Darren nodded, and started out of the kitchen. Shiry watched him leave, then glanced out the window, to see Mince pull up.

_Later that night_

Shiry walked into the hallway, and peeked around the doorway to Onterage's room, seeing her fast asleep, and slowly closed the door, with a loud click to ensure closeure. Mince then came up from behind, and hugged her, kissing her cheek lightly, purring a little and nuzzling her as he went.

"Shhhhh! Mince!" Shiry whispered to him, trying to keep the male quiet.

Mince only smiled, "What? Just giving you a little love, so you don't feel neglected."

Shiry then smiled, seeing through his words, "True."

Mince kissed her cheek again, "I love you, you know that right?"

The white chameleon smiled bigger and kissed him back, "Of course, and I love you too."

Mince then grabbed her by a hand, and lead her back to their bedroom, shutting the door lightly so they wouldn't wake up their kid. Shiry started to remove her shirt, getting ready for bed, when Mince then wrapped his arms around her waist, and started kissing her again, lightly on her cheeks and lips. He slowly the went and nibbled her neck and shoulder, while she stood and licked him back.

"It's been a while hasn't it..." Shiry whispered, nuzzling the chameleon as he kissed her neck up to her cheek.

"Indeed it has my love..." Mince replied, his eyes closed and pulling her closer to him from behind.

Shiry then spun around, and wrapped her arms around him, getting close enough to where their chests rubbed against one another. She closed her eyes, and move forward, pressing her lips against his, and sliding her tongue into his mouth. Quicklt taken by her deep kiss, he drew her as close as he could, and kissed back, their tongues intertwining lustfully as they embraced each other's warmth and emotion between themselves.

Slowly Mince's hands went from around her waist and slide to her stomach, going under her shirt, and slowly removing it in between kisses. She replied, and started to unzip his vest, licking his lips and started downwards to his chest. He kissed her head as she went, then moved to her neck, biting and sucking. She moved back up, and both met ach otherand kissed deeply, getting hotter as their bodies were against one another.

He then slide his hands down to her pantline, wanting to proceed as he slowly lead her and himself to the bed, with her on top.

...........................

_"......oh Mince"_

_............_

_"Shiry....oh god!"_

_............_

_"oooh! Mince!"_

_............._

_"Oh god! Yes! oh yes!"_

_............_

_"Oh Mince....I'm...I'm all yours!"_

_............._

_"Oh god!! I'm....I'm gonna....!"_

...............................

_Next morning...._

Mince was still in bed, his body just laying there in deep exhaustion while he slept. Shiry was up and moving still aching after the 3 hour session with her lover. She quickly sipped mouthwash, swishing whatever she felt was still in her mouth, then spurted it back out into the sink. It was a hard night after nearly a month, but what she still couldn't understand was how she wound up begging to "serve" him. She wasn't the type, but when love-dazed, she seem to loosen to the point that she would do anything for the pleasure, but in the matter of being a pet to him.

She actually liked it, until he mouth went where it should've never gone in the first place, she's surprized that Onterage did wake up during that, otherwise they would've both had to explain the terms for her, at such an early age. Darren though, being the oldest between the three, would explain for her, in a mythical tale of the snake and the turtle. She still has no idea where that story came from, but the story to Onterage would seem to make sense. She dried off her mouth, and glanced back at Mince, who laid in the same spot as before, obviously happy and dreaming pervertedly.

Now that she thought of it, it was his idea in the first place, and what convinced her was there'd be nothing she'd be infected with, along with it's like a stick-shaped sucker.

She then twitched, "He owes me big time..."

The only reason why she resisted thinking, "He'll never touch me again" was because it was a weird ectasy, one that they both liked. It was just the climax was what nearly choked her to death, unaware of what was to come about. She walked into the bedroom, and out into the hall, and left him there, a bright idea entering her head.

Onterage watched her go by, seeing her smiling. The little chameleon then snuck into the bedroom, and walked over behind Mince. Seeing he was asleep, she walked back to the from of the bed, and climbed up onto it, and laid beside him, cuddling him, getting the warth that was still eftover from the night. Mince's hand then slide and wrapped around her, and brought her close, his eyes barely open as the little chameleon scooted closer.

He smiled, "what are you doin' here?"

Onterage smiled, "You're warm!"

He laughed a little and grabbed the cover, and pulled it over her, then took a glance at the clock:

7:34 a.m.

To him, it was alot earlier than expected, and the two of them went back to sleep. Not caring that he had to work that day.


	4. A Stray in Trouble

**Chapter 3:**

**A Stray in Trouble**

_12:31 pm_

Mince finally woke up, Onterage gone from his arms, and a note laying beside him with Shiry's handwritting on it. Still drowsy, he slowly brought himself to pick up the note and read it half-asleep still.

_Mince,_

_I took Onterage to her fighting lessons today, I also need to do some shopping_

_Samiria also called, she wants you over at the lab ASAP, apparently she has gotten a head start on the project,but has a few questions and needs some help._

_She also brought up that Huston is looking for you, but said to avoid him at all costs,_

_If you get this before 1:30, hurry over there_

_Love you (and you owe me big time!!)_

_Shiry _

Mince was in no hurry, and took his time getting up and moving around. The house was empty, so no one would really care what he did around there. He found it as a time to feel at home with no one to bother him, and also found itas a time to meditate some. Screw work, and he thought take his time to be himself for an hour, relax, chill, do whatever, since work had him going non-stop. He yawned in boredom, loving the peacefullness around him.

Then the phone rang...

The peace was shattered, and Mince slowly walked over to the phone, and looked at the Caller-ID, seeing Samiria's number displayed, and picked up the phone lazily.

"Mince here."

"Damn it Mince! Where are you? You were suppose to be here 2 hours ago!" Samira growled.

"I know." Mince muttered lowly, "What's wrong?"

"You need to get your ass over here quick!" Samiria yelped, "Get here before Huston decides to fire you."

_30 minutes later..._

Mince scurried to the third basement floor, with only hispants and shoes, while his open vest beared his chest, since he could find where his black threnchcoat was laying. No one bothered him about it, all they did was move aside as he rushed though, even though outfit was commiting 5 violations already. As he rushed through the crowd of people, a little hedgehog-dog mixed creature called a Laboring trailed behind, curious about where this chameleon was going and why.

Mince then took a corner, and froze instantly, and the little Laboring bumped into his leg. The chameleon's eyes went straight to Jared, the white and gold fox that held his arm as it bled around his arm and down his hand, dripping all over the floor. Samiria was trying her best to stop his bleeding, with a human medic aside to assist her, and Huston stood and stared down, towards a mutant echidna.

Mince stepped a little closer, his eyes slowly drifting to the mutant echidna. The creature looked half-mutated, what was a normal member of the staff became this monster with an overgrown hand and a shredded trenchcoat because of the muscles bulging out, while the skin was fading away from acidic decay within the body of the creature, almost seeming like it's digesting itself, only slowly. The overgrown hand was what got most of his attention, but the attention didn't last long when Huston moved and headed out of the hallway, stepping on the fingers of the dead mutant echidna, hearing the claws go "crack" when he set his foot down, the size of those nails made Mince think, and soon theories started to develop.

It seemed like forever when he was thinking, staring at Jared with that little idea, which grew big quickly. One theory he thought of with this massive blood loss, was that the bone marrow was producing more blood than it should, but in order for that to happen, there has to be much more bone marrow. If that's the case, then the bone marrow and the bone itself are growing, but in such way where no shape-shifting is noticed for such time until the breakage point. The breakage point being that Jared would suddenly start mutating uncontrollably, and it would be almost impossible to get control and contain the mutation. They'd more than likely would then have to dose him with depressants to slow the growth, then knock him out and perform surgery. If this failed, they'd have to actually shoot him, killing Jared before it was too late.

Another theory would be a blood drainage from the head, the blood pouring through the open wound, the brain preparing to shift from warm-blooded to cold blooded, and going into a temporary shut-down, and Jared would pass out. In the mean time he's passed out, the brain would slowly shift to adjust itself with cold-blood, and the DNA in the bone marrow would shift so cold-blood was made. After such change, then the bone marrow would go into a massive blood production, releasing the new blood and fully drain out the warm-blood. As the body is being filled, the body's DNA changes as well, causing the skin surface to darken, and either go rough on the surface, or slick, like a salamander. With the blood rushing through the body, the viens would get lots of color, and bulge a little through the skin. The body then shifts however the DNA code reads. This would be an easy treatment, because this whole process goes so much slower than the first theory, which can take just seconds from start to finish.

Just these two theories made him shake a little, because Jared was one of his best partners, and it would be horrible to lose him in such way. Mince then turned his head to Samiria, "What happened?"

"I was attacked by this thing." Jared answered ahead of her, "One minute I'm walking down to get some paperwork, then next thing I know BAM! It was clawing away trying to kill me."

Samiria rolled her eyes, quickly telling the medic to leave, then faced back to Mince, "His partner went to inject a Laboring, but instead, injected his hand by accident, and caused him to mutate at such a fast rate, it was too late the moment the needle broke skin."

Mince glanced back down to the mutant, "Call up the rest of the team, tell them to take the mutant to containment, and get samples, analysis, and scanning. We'll take Jared and see if he's at all okay."

A voice from across the hallway then echoed down, with a crashing noise of glass that startled them and turned towards the noise. It sounded like Huston, yelling out, as well as a child crying out for help. All watched down the hall, as a few more people poked their heads to see what was going on.

"Get that kid! Now!" Huston yelled out, his voice rippling to everyone that could hear.

A small purple chameleon then came running around the corner, and bolted towards the small gap between Mince and the dead mutant, holding a glass tube in his hands as tight as he can. Mince didn't have much of a choice, being that the tube contained a liquid, and quickly darted out and grabbed the chameleon kid just before he ran past, Mince wrapping his arms around him and trying to maintain control of the kid as he kicked his feet wildly and squirming in Mince's arms.

"Let me go! I need this!" The chameleon cried out, "Let me go!"

Mince then turned around, and shoved the purple one into a wall, smacking the kid's head against the wall, and silencing him. Mince made sure he had a han on the kid's head and an arm across his back, putting much force against the kid as he waited for Huston to come. Samiria on the other hand took off with Jared, and a team of humans then came running around behind Huston, pointing their guns at Mince and the kid.

Mince quinted his eyes from the lasers that pointed into his eyes, an growled, "Grab the mutant, we're fine here!"

One of the human soldiers then walked up, and grabbed the mutant, the others then mimicked and grabbed the mutant as well, and hauled it to containment. Huston then reachd Mince and the kid, glaring at the purple chameleon that closed his eyes tightly in fear.

"Please let me go. I really need this. Please!" the child chameleon cried, tears about ready to run down his face.

Huston then knelt down, and laid out his hand, "Hand it over, before I have Mince force you to do so."

The chameleon hesitated, and dropped the glass tube. Huston then grabbed it off the ground, and read the label, "Hmmm, Ticarcillin? What are you doing with this....stuff?"

"Someone asked me to get it." the kid grumbled a little in reply.

"A type of penicillin." Mince growled towards the kid, "What idiot asked you to get pneicillin?"

The kids stood silent, not willing to reply.

Huston spoke with a dark tone, "Mayb I should take you and force you to speak up."

"Really? You fat bastard." The kid growled.

Huston quickly went from being slightly calm, to instant madness, "Fine we'll throw you with the scientists and use you as an experiment!"

"Hey!" Mince snapped, "Look I'll take the kid, you just go and take that back to wherever it came from."

Huston glared at Mince lightly, not trusting the chameleon at all, even though Mince seemed to be on his side, for a change. The human only growled, stood up slowly, and walked off into the other direction, steaming from the little one's insult. The kidon the otherhand felt proud of his insult, and believed that was what made him run, instead of Mince's words of assurance.

"Come on." Mince tugged the kid by the arm, and lead him to his office.


End file.
